


Tease

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian is a tease, but Steve can always show him who's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Christian bit down on his lower lip to stifle his moan as the blonde gyrated on his lap. He was still slightly more than half-hard, had been all evening, and she was definitely not helping. Or, he mentally amended as her lips moved to his neck, she was definitely helping albeit helping to further enflame his cock. He grabbed the shot glass on the bar by his arm, hand brushing across the breast of another in the group of blondes surrounding him. He flashed her a quick grin and she leaned in close, whispering in his ear. His eyes widening, Christian spluttered on the drink he'd just taken and slammed the glass back down.

He looked up, his attention torn from the blonde as he felt eyes boring into him. A shiver ran through him; if looks could kill, he'd have dropped down dead from the scowl on Steve's face. He curved his arm around the waist of the girl on his left and pulled her in close, kissing her on the cheek then smirking at Steve.

Steve narrowed his eyes, his jaw hardening as the girl on Christian's right leaned in to kiss his cheek. Finishing his drink, he stalked across the room to stand in front of Christian, arms folded across his chest, hip against the edge of the bar. "What d’you think you’re doing, Kane?"

Christian's grin widened and he pulled the girl on his lap closer, unable to stop himself from moaning as she brushed against his denim-clad erection. "Way I see it is I got a problem you ain't taking care of, despite the fact you caused it in the first place. So I thought I'd find someone who would. Take care of it, that is."

"Did you now?" Steve asked, one eyebrow raised. He grabbed the arm of the blonde on Christian's lap and roughly dragged her away from him.

"Hey!" Christian started to protest, his brow furrowed and a sulky expression on his face. He reached out for her, starting to rise from the stool.

Steve smirked and pushed him back down on the stool, holding him in place with hands on his shoulders. “You wanna try that again?” he whispered, lips ghosting over Christian’s.

Christian opened his mouth to reply but Steve’s lips were there, on his; tongue pushing insistently past. A soft groan escaped Christian and his hands fall to Steve’s hips, pulling him closer as he returned the kiss. He can feel the curve of Steve’s lips against his; Steve smiling, laughing into the kiss, before doing that thing he does with his tongue, against Christian’s tongue – teasing, lapping, sucking, and then Christian’s brain short-circuited and all he could do was return the kiss. At least until Steve broke the contact and he heard himself whimper, reaching out as Steve stepped away.

“Steve?”

Steve didn’t stop, didn’t look back until he reached the other side of the door. He paused, one hand on the knob, and then looked back over his shoulder at Christian, one eyebrow raised. 

Christian swallowed heavily and knocked back what was left of his drink before stumbling after Steve.

~El Fin~


End file.
